Hime (Waterrain's Lair)
History When Hime hatched he was alone. No one to greet him or welcome him into the world. No idea about his parents and figured that perhaps he never had any parents. His world was gloomy, full of worry, and uncertainty. Then one day he met a Smoky Bantam Fangar whom he named Dusty. Now it's him and Dusty. Two is better than one. The days slowly passed on by and he met a mirror dragon. She decided to join him, her name is Raiden, and thus the company grew from two to three. They met other dragons, some joined while others politely declined, some came searching to be accepted, and Hime accepted all of them. Hime and Raiden breed together having three off-springs (Rai, Ouji, and Sky). Soon those off-springs decided they wanted to serve a higher purpose. Hime and Raiden did not breed with each other again for didn't feel a true connection with one another. Neither one left the clan and remained friends. Hime wonders if he will ever decide to breed again for the pain of his three off-springs leaving merely hours after their hatching broke his heart a bit, but he never did voice that out loud ever to anyone. After a while Raiden decided to serve directly under the Arcanist and left the lair. Hime has never been much of a fighter and his main ability lays on healing others. He had felt a bit depressed about not being to fight along side by side and only being able to heal, but then Amethyst said to him firmly "You are important, Hime. Healing and Fighting go hand in hand. Those who fight need to be healed to keep on fighting and those who are healing need to be defended so they can keep on healing." Those words brought him comfort and he no longer felt depressed over that matter. He loves all of his clan mates and they are all dear to him. When he is with them: He doesn't feel lonely. Hime decided to have his Dusty guard the vault area for lately there has been quite a few attempts of those trying to break in. Dusty is very loyal and agrees to guard to vault. Dusty warned the Lesser Wisp to not betray Hime or else. Hime decided to name the Lesser Wisp: Mischief. Hime enjoys looking at the stars: Studying and admiring them. He enjoys dancing underneath the stars and moons as well. Doesn't even notice if or when he is being watched while dancing. Relationships Rainbow Hime doesn't regret allowing the colorful coatl into his clan and sure he causes a bit of mischief, butdoesn't mean any harm by it. He was the one to give the colorful coatl the name of Rainbow. Hime is fond of Rainbow and he knows if that mischief causing coatl were to ever leave whether to another clan or to serve a higher purpose. To be honest he prefers not to think about that for it always hurts when clan mates leave regardless of the reason, but it would hurt even more if Rainbow was gone from his life. Rainbow confessed to Hime it was at night and they were alone: "I love you, Hime" the colorful coatl said to him after gathering up all of his courage and the fae could tell Rainbow was nervous. Hime was silence for several minutes thinking deeply after all he tends to think before speaking and then the fae told him "I love you, Rainbow. If you were gone...I..can't bare even the though of that at all" Hime could tell that Rainbow felt so over-joyed, happy, and saw tears started running down the coatl's cheeks. Hime smiled and hugged him. "It's okay." Hime told him and after a while Rainbow calmed down. Category:Clan Leader Category:Fae Category:Male Category:Arcane Dragon